Brittana the vampire slayers
by catkarnstein
Summary: Hola, primera vez que me atrevo a publicar un fic...las brittanas deben terminar con los vampiros y brujos que aparecieron en la ciudad con la ayuda de Buffy, Willow, y las faberry... ok, soy mala haciendo resúmenes, pero anímense a entrar y a seguir la aventura ...
1. Chapter 1

Brittana the vampire slayers

Capitulo 1.

"Fabgay, por favor dile a Brittany que pare de hacerme la ley del hielo y que me hable"- dijo Santana con los brazos cruzados, un tono de voz bastante irritada, pero en los ojos se le notaba una pisca de tristeza, en verdad quería solucionar las cosas con la rubia.

"a ver Santana, tus problemas los arreglas sola, y no me digas así! Sabes que lo odio"-dijo Quinn un tanto molesta, pero acostumbrada a esos sobrenombres de Santana.

"vaya, ahora sí que eres una completa inútil Fabray"-soltó santana con desprecio y resignación, dando como siempre esa mirada asesina característica de la latina.

"Santana"- hablo esta vez la otra rubia que había permanecido callada al lado haciendo sus elongaciones de cada práctica-"deja de tratar a Quinnie así, y tus errores arréglalos sola"- al terminar de decir eso empezó a dar las vueltas que les dijo la entrenadora para después irse a su casa. La discusión con Santana le estaba afectando más de la cuenta y ni ella misma sabia porque.

Quinn y Santana quedaron con la boca abierta y la vieron correr por la cancha. Era muy extraño ver así a Brittany, ella por lo general era un amor de persona y con mucho sentido del humor. "ahora sí que la fregaste Santana, cuanto tiempo te tendrá castigada? " dijo Quinn riendo mientras empezaban a trotar y dar sus vueltas, santana solo le envió una mirada de odio y un suspiro frustrado. " ok, entiendo deben ser más de dos semanas sin sexo para que estés así, pero que le hiciste Santana? Ella como mucho te deja de hablar 1 día y se le pasa, aparte es adicta a los besos y…" Quinn iba a seguir hablando, pero Santana la paró en seco luego de escuchar eso "una palabra más Quinnie (haciendo énfasis en ese sobrenombre), y le cuento a la gnomo de tu novia que te acostabas con MI chica, cosa que le negaste rotundamente hace 3 meses…", santana dijo eso en un tierno y amenazador tono que dejo más que helada a Quinn, luego de eso la rubia decidió ayudar a su latina amiga (más por el miedo de que esta le contara la verdad a Rachel).

Cuando Brittany llego a su casa quería solo dormir hasta el otro día, estaba extrañamente triste y sus cambios de humor eran cada vez más seguidos, pensó que se debía a algún cambio hormonal, pero no… recordó que tenía que coordinar la llegada de su prima Willow, pero para su desgracia recordó que por ella había discutido con Santana, y los tontos celos e inseguridades volvieron a aflorar.

Flashback

"mi prima Willow llega la próxima semana amor, estoy muy emocionada, siento que hay mil cosas que necesitamos hablar, pero aun no entiendo muy bien el motivo de su visita para ser sincera"- dijo una muy alegre Brittany mientras buscaba unas fotos de su prima para enseñársela a Santana.

"tal vez viene porque quiere ver a la hermosa y siempre sexy e irresistible, de su prima, nena" dijo esto ganándose por atrás de la silla del escritorio donde estaba Brittany y empezando a besar su cuello mucho más interesada en eso que en ver a la famosa prima.

"siempre tan atenta… y coqueta" dijo Brittany comenzando a desviar su vista de la pantalla, entendiendo lo que su novia quería… pero antes de tomar toda su atención en Santana, un último "click" mostró a la pelirroja prima de la rubia y Santana al verla solo pudo agregar " wow, es bien guapa tu prima, ahora se confirma mi teoría de que tu familia tiene los mejores genes de la historia" y volviendo a lo que habían empezado, beso más apasionadamente a la rubia para ir subiendo la temperatura, pero para Brittany esa frase la saco totalmente de juego e hizo que sus inseguridades aparecieran más rápido que nunca…

"te gusta más mi prima que yo? Te recuerda a tu ex verdad? La cheerio de esa escuela… por eso te calentaste? Dios ibas a acostarte conmigo pensando en mi prima?" dijo casi llegando a las lágrimas

"qué? Britt, amor, de donde sacas esas cosas? Pero como se te ocurre pensar eso?" se apresuró en decir una asustada Santana que quedo totalmente sacada de contexto, pero al ver las lágrimas en los ojos de su novia se apresuró en arreglar la situación"

"no me lo niegas?" Brittany se dio vuelta dejando a Santana mucho más desconcertada que antes "Santana por favor vete de mi casa, no puedo creer lo que casi me haces" ya no aguantaba las lágrimas, ahora estas corrían sueltas por su cara

"Brittany es una jodida broma verdad? Estas jugando conmigo? Porque este juego no terminara bien te lo digo…" Santana paso de estar asustada a enojarse un poco pues no entendía como su chica podía creerla de algo así.

"entonces mis sentimientos son un juego para ti?" la rubia paro automáticamente de llorar, se dio vuelta para enfrentar a la morena y se quedaron mirando por unos segundos. Los ojos de la rubia estaban de un color nunca antes visto… eran un azul muy turbio similar al petróleo, con esto la latina entendió perfectamente que Brittany estaba enojada y necesitaba un tiempo "vete ahora de mi casa" dijo la más alta con un tono seco.

Fin del flashback

"como pude ser tan idiota" se lamentaba la inocente rubia al recordar lo que había pasado y volviendo a humor de siempre "mañana tengo que arreglar las cosas con Santy si o si" se decía haciendo pucheros. En eso le llega un mensaje de su prima y ve que tenía otro guardado.

"**britt-britt, sabes que te adoro y que no tengo problemas en decirte cuando creo que estas equivocada… Santana esta en verdad confundida y triste. Sea lo que sea que pase, no dejes de luchar"-Q**

Suspiró luego de leer el mensaje de Quinn, acababa de confirmar lo que había pensado un minuto atrás, no podía ser tan tonta y dejar ir a Santana así como así. Luego leyó el segundo.

"**hola primita bebe, te aviso que adelantamos el viaje y llegamos mañana, un besote prima"- W**

"**Como que primita bebe willona? Ya soy brande :C con quien vienes prima? Tan misteriosa siempre, beso prima"-B**

"**si como no brande jajaja emm voy con Buffy, pues ya somos novias y te la quiero presentar :$"-W**

" **con esa rubia fea que se quiere parecer a mi? Jajaja siempre lo supe! Dale mis abrazos! O no mejor yo se los doy mañana, estoy ansiosa de que lleguen un abraso prima"-B**

Y así termino el día de Brittany, mucho mejor de cómo había empezado. Al día siguiente vería a su prima querida, y arreglaría las cosas con Santana. Pudo dormir con una semi-sonrisa esa noche, ya que la sonrisa completa solo estaba con la latina a su lado.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2. Parte 1.

El despertador acaba de sonar… me costó despertar del todo pero solo una cosa vino a mi mente… Santana. Ya era de día y estaba determinada a recuperar el tiempo perdido. Sé que a veces es un poco pesada, pero cuando uno la conoce bien es un amor, es leal, siempre preocupada y puede llegar a ser muy romántica cuando se lo propone… oww Santy, no puedo dejar de pensar en ella… como fui tan tonta! Ya Brittany no hay tiempo que perder, vamos por tu chica.

Al llegar a la escuela y estacionar vi a Quinn y a Rachel en el auto de la primera, como siempre abrazándose y besándose, son tan lindas juntas… pero no tan sensuales como Santy y yo… nosotras somos ardientes jajaja rayos Britt concéntrate.

"Quinn, Rachel" les dije como saludo, sé que fui un poco pesada y que no suelo ser así, pero solo quiero ir con Santana –"han visto a Santana?" pregunte con el mismo tono anterior –" Britt, cariño, yo creo que te estás pasando con esto y que deberías tratar de arreglar las cosas con ella, ella en verdad esta…"- "silencio, no necesito tus consejos sentimentales Quinnie… repetiré, han visto a Santana?"- sé que estoy siendo dura, y les daré mis disculpas luego, pero no sé qué me pasa, ni yo soporto mi humor a veces y en verdad no tengo tiempo para los sermones de Quinn.

"Santana esta con Puck en la gradas, Britt" vi cómo Rachel me respondió tomando la mano de Quinn para que esta se relajara, por lo general era yo la que tiene que hacer eso con Santana, es gracioso como pueden ser tan similares y distintas a la vez, ellas dicen que son gemelas de diferentes madres, por eso se quieren tanto y a veces no se soportan… "eeh Britt… Santana?" gracias a Dios, Rachel me saco de mis pensamientos.

Camine a las gradas y efectivamente vi a Santana con Puck y estaban fumando… odio cuando Santana fuma, luego sus besos saben feo no a su sabor que me encanta (la rubia no pudo evitar sentirse triste y un poco enojada al ver a la latina fumando, tuvo que controlar sus emociones o iba a tener otra pelea con su chica antes de arreglar la anterior)

"López" la llame. " Dime Pierce, vienes a discutir nuevamente? Si es así te digo desde ya que no tengo ánimos" me respondió muy fríamente y ella no suele ser así conmigo, rayos en verdad está enojada, soy una idiota. "Santana yo…" no pude decir más, puse mis manos en su cara y le di un beso. Dios como extrañaba esos labios, ella me respondió inmediatamente y me tomo de la cintura, mi cuerpo entero se estremeció con ese gesto, no entiendo como con un solo toque de mi morena mi cuerpo reacciona…

"Britt yo te amo, pero por favor busquemos ayuda o no se… no podemos seguir así, hemos peleado todo este mes, cada vez que te toco un poco más terminas llorando, y reaccionas mal ante cualquier cosa, por favor bebe, siempre estaré contigo pero busquemos ayuda, juntas"- estaba tan frustrada y triste cuando me iba diciendo eso, ella me ama yo lo sé sus ojos nunca me han mentido con eso, y verla así me rompió el alma, yo no quiero ser la causante de esa carita triste… amo su sonrisa.

Volví a besarla, necesito saber que no se iría de mi lado, tengo tanto miedo a perderla "Santy amor, lo lamento tanto… no sé qué está pasando conmigo pero te prometo que superaremos esto, juntas" juntamos nuestras frentes y suspiramos al mismo tiempo haciéndonos reír, nuestros cuerpos están perfectamente sincronizados.

"Susan, no sabía que le hacías a las tijeritas!" escuche que alguien me gritaba y rompía toda nuestra burbuja de amor, sentí a Santana tensarse inmediatamente, eso solo podía significar que snix estaba por salir, la bese para que se tranquilizara, después de todo, si sabía mi segundo nombre no podía ser alguien malo o no? Me gire para encarar a la persona y vi a una rubia de ojos verdes, y a una pelirroja de ojos azules un poco más oscuros que los míos.

"Willow, Buffy" atine a decir y con eso Santana me soltó para que fuera a saludar a mi prima, corrí con las chicas y nos abrazamos como hace mucho no lo hacíamos, 5 años sin vernos en verdad pasaban la cuenta.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 2. Parte 2.

En un café en la ciudad se encontraban 4 chicas conversando animadamente y riendo de cada tontera que se les ocurriera, los 5 años de diferencia de edad no se les notaba ya que todas al recordar sus infancias volvían a ser las niñas que en algún momento fueron.

"Britt amor, sé que el físico no tiene que ver… pero en verdad no te pareces en nada a tu prima" dijo una sonriente Santana, en verdad estaba pasando un muy buen momento " lo se Santy, es que Willow es adoptada" dijo Brittany lo más seria que pudo y luego estallo en una carcajada que contagio a las otras chicas "Buff amor dile algo" le dijo la pelirroja a su rubia con un puchero para que la defendiera, y esta inevitablemente no pudo contenerse y lanzo a la otra rubia la cuchara de su café, lo siguiente que vieron fue la mano de santana frente a la cara de Brittany sosteniendo la cuchara. "Santy amor eres mi heroína" grito Brittany y se abalanzó sobre Santana para llenarle la cara a besos mientras Willow y Buffy se miraban cómplice mente.

Llegando a la casa de Britt, Willow les pidió a Buffy y a Santana si podían ir a comprar unas cosas para comer, pero caminando para tener más tiempo para hablar con su primita, las otras dos ni se lo pensaron, ya que entendían perfectamente que era un reencuentro y necesitaban espacio.

Luego de hablar de muchos temas y ponerse al día en todo, Brittany decidió contarle de sus cambios de ánimo a su prima, tal vez esta podía aconsejarle a quien ver o algo así…

"entonces me dices que lloras mucho, te enojas por casi todo, cambias de humor drásticamente, andas muy acalorada, y no tiene que ver con tu periodo?" pregunto insegura la pelirroja " si prima, llevo como dos meses así y no entiendo el por qué, aparte esto empezó a afectar mis cosas con Santana y eso es lo que más me da miedo" confeso una muy triste Brittany casi al borde de las lágrimas, su frustración era máxima porque no entendía que estaba pasando con ella, y no quería echar a perder las cosas con su latina.

"prima, esto empezó hace dos meses… con tu cumpleaños?" volvió a preguntar la pelirroja, "mmm bueno no recuerdo muy bien, pero hace dos meses cumplí 17 así que supongo que puede tener relación" contesto Brittany mas que confundida, no había visto esa relación antes, pero no tenía la menor idea de cómo eso le podía afectar tanto.

"prima, tengo que ser sincera contigo y te contare algo que tal vez sea difícil de asimilar, pero necesito que confíes en mi" a esta altura Willow estaba seria y consiente de lo que vendría sería muy difícil para todos, Brittany solo atino a asentir con la cabeza en señal de que siguiera.

"cuando yo cumplí 17, me paso lo mismo… los mismos cambios de humor, eche a perder las cosas con mi novia de ese tiempo y pase por un periodo muy oscuro donde no encontraba las respuestas que necesitaba para explicar los cambios de mi cuerpo, y sobre todo el por qué a mí…"- Brittany miraba triste a su prima, imaginando lo que sería romper con Santana- "yo… emm… recuerdas cuando me dijiste una vez de pequeñas que tenías amigos imaginarios?"- Brittany volvió a asentir, pero esta vez mucho más descolocada que antes- "Britt, esos no eran amigos imaginarios precisamente… nosotras venimos de una familia de magos y hechiceros que entre muchas cosas controlamos los espíritus de la naturaleza, así que tu veías no eran amigos imaginarios, si no que eran los espíritus guardianes que te cuidan…" la rubia estaba muy confundida para ese entonces "por eso la abuela tenía esa olla gigante en su casa?" pregunto por primera vez- "pensé que tendrías mil preguntas… pero si, por eso la abuela tiene esa olla… ahí hicieron los péndulos que nos regalaron a todos los primos cuando chicos, aun lo tienes verdad?" la rubia solo asintió "bien, te aconsejo que empieces a usarlo, porque eso te protegerá de los malos espíritus que quieren entrar a tu cuerpo" la rubia estaba confundida y asustada… ahora resulta que aparte de ser maga, la quieren poseer? No era algo fácil de digerir. "tu cuerpo está reaccionando con esos cambios de ánimo, así actúa defendiéndote de las cosas malas que quieren entrar en el…"

Paso un rato para que la menor saliera de su mundo y pudieran seguir la conversación "prima estoy intentando creerte, de verdad que lo intento… pero tú te das cuenta que me pidas que crea cosas que no existen y que… me cuesta mucho creerte" confesó finalmente Brittany.

"lo se prima, para mí tampoco fue fácil al comienzo y solo hay una forma que me creas" dijo muy segura y fue a la cocina para buscar un cuchillo. "mira prima esto es lo más fácil de hacer y la prueba más sencilla para que me creas… y el cuchillo es de tu misma casa así que puedes confiar en que no hay nada arreglado" puso el cuchillo en la mesa y lo miro fijamente, estuvo así unos segundos hasta que el cuchillo empezó a tiritar, se movía por cuenta propia, la rubia agarro un cojín y lo puso frente a ella como protección. Willow solo sonrió ante esto y siguió con lo suyo, el cuchillo siguió moviéndose y se elevó quedando paralelo a la mesa, Brittany pasó su mano por debajo y encima de este para ver que no hubiesen hilos o algo, y al ver que no era un truco, confió totalmente en su prima.

"ok pelirroja, tienes toda mi atención y quiero aprender a ser tan genial como tú" dijo la rubia con una genuina sonrisa en su rostro y un poco de temor por todo lo que se le aproximaba. "bueno rubia, primero ve por el péndulo que te mencione antes, y tenemos que hacer tu iniciación… te advierto que no será algo fácil y que desde mañana tu cuerpo sufrirá unos cambios…" con esto Brittany se asustó y se corrió un poco del lado de su prima "como que cambios? Mi cara se quemara y tendré que andar con una capa por siempre como todos los brujos? Eso es injusto, porque tú no tienes nada y sigues con tu linda carita" Willow soltó una carcajada por las ocurrencias de su prima. "no prima, aceptando la magia blanca, tu cuerpo quedara en igual condición a tu alma… es decir si eres linda por dentro, también lo serás por fuera" Brittany se relajó y fue a buscar su péndulo para comenzar la iniciación y pedir más explicaciones sobre los cambios que venían y por qué Buffy y ella habían viajado a esa ciudad.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 2. Parte 3.

En otra parte de la ciudad, Santana y Buffy iban animadas conversando de Sunnyvale, de los amigos, de los estudios, de la actividad física, de sus novias, de las reacciones de sus padres, en fin, de cada tema que se les venía a la cabeza. Habían decidido comprar sushi y ya iban de regreso cuando la rubia de ojos verdes pregunta "cómo hiciste lo de la cuchara?", Santana se sorprendió con la pregunta porque en verdad ni ella sabía cómo "no lo sé, creo que fue una mezcla de buenos reflejos y adrenalina… solo pensé en salvar a Britt y pues ya sabes el resto" dijo una sonriente y sincera Santana, cada vez que hablaba de su rubia sus ojos se iluminaban y una sonrisa aparecía en sus labios automáticamente. "oww pero que ternura, una adolecente con las hormonas revolucionadas" dijo Buffy irónicamente riendo a más no poder, la latina intento a recuperar su rudeza, pero como eran amigas de Brittany no necesitaba fingir "ok, solo atine a salvarla bueno? Cuando estoy con ella siento que todo es posible, y tengo mucha energía y lo único que pienso es en protegerla, porque es muy inocente" la rubia solo pudo sonreír porque a ella le pasaba lo mismo con su pelirroja "si, te entiendo, esa familia es mágica créeme" Santana solo rio con la broma (o no tan broma) de la rubia.

Cuando llegaron a la casa de Britt, las chicas conversaban animadamente (ya habían terminado la iniciación), la rubia menor corrió donde su latina a besarla, realmente la extrañaba, salto sobre ella y la morena la tomo firmemente profundizando el beso, era verdad que con esa chica se sentía invencible.

"y ese péndulo amor? Nunca lo habías usado, es lindo" dijo la pelinegro luego de bajar a su chica y quedar mirándola de frente "si, es un regalo familiar que la Willona me recordó teníamos" se sonrieron y se perdieron en un instante en los ojos de la otra… podían pasar todo el día en esa posición y no sería suficiente, mirarse debería ser una actividad olímpica y estas chicas serian sin dudas las nuevas medallistas.

"ejeemm" Willow fingió tener algo en la garganta para poder tener la atención de las otras chicas "y hablando de familia cuñadita, hay algo que tenemos que decirte… pero primero comamos porque tengo mucha hambre" Santana la miro extrañada, pero si estaba en familia, nada podría pasarle… o al menos eso pensaba.

Luego de comer decidieron contarle la verdad a Santana, que venían de una familia de magos, que podían hacer hechicerías, que su rubia también era una bruja y habían viajado para enseñarle, y como la morena dudo en un principio, la pelirroja tuvo que repetir lo que había hecho con su prima para que esta le creyera junto a unos 3 trucos más porque en verdad era difícil ganarle a la lógica de Santana.

"bueno ya que ambas creen en las cosas sobrenaturales y está comprobado… tengo que decirles la otra cosa de nuestra estadía aquí" dijo una muy seria Buffy, intentando ocupar todos sus dotes de adulto confiable y tratando de no alarmar a las chicas "como ya saben que los brujos si existen, deben saber también que los vampiros existen…" la seriedad se vio interrumpida por una risotada de la pelinegra "y ahora me dirás que frankenstein también? Vamos que tengamos un amigo parecido no quiere decir que sea de verdad" Santana no podía dejar de reír con su alusión a Finn, "Santy por favor, las chicas están hablando enserio, respétalas" le dijo la rubia de ojos azules tiernamente al oído y asintió a la otra rubia para que continuara. "bueno como iba diciendo, los vampiros también existen, de hecho yo soy una cazadora, vinimos aquí porque sabemos que la historia de nuestro pueblo se repetirá aquí en Ohio y estamos buscando a la nueva cazadora para entrenarla y detener todo lo que pasara, y aprovechando que los poderes de Britt ya se despertaron, más nuestra experiencia tenemos mucho a nuestro favor". Las brittana solo se miraron y trataron de transmitirse seguridad, después de todo si los brujos existen por qué no los vampiros, hombres lobos, zombies y otros… Brittany decidió poner todo de su parte para proteger a su morocha, y Santana por su parte decidió buscar a la famosa cazadora entrenarla personalmente y romperle el trasero si le llegaba a pasar algo a su rubia.

Continuaron toda la noche hablando de cosas varias, intentando no hacer tanta presión a Brittany, y tratando de bajarle un poco el perfil al tema, al menos esa noche tenían que pasarlo bien y pensar de a poco en cómo enfrentar la guerra que se venía.

Cuando ya se iban a acostar, Willow recordó decirle a Britt que su madre ya estaba enterada de todo y que salieron de la ciudad para proteger a su hermana chica. La rubia iba a empezar a llorar por la abrupta ida de su madre, pero Santana la consoló diciendo que era lo mejor, que su hermanita no habría soportado dejarla sola, y que ahora tenía que ser fuerte para salvar a sus seres queridos.


End file.
